dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ventus
Bio Ven's history at the Kingdom Hearts wikia. Personality Ven's most distinguishing and notable trait is his friendly nature. Despite being sheltered for most of what he remembers of his life, he's extremely outgoing, sociable, and entirely comfortable with meeting new people. Nine times out of ten he'll prefer company as opposed to being alone, and his natural ease with people isn't restricted by age, gender, or even species; he's always eager to make new friends, and if someone wins his trust and earns his liking -- which isn't at all hard to do -- that's more than enough for him to call them a friend. Earning his loyalty means earning it one hundred percent, and from that point on he'll side with them through thick and thin. Being such a people person, Ven cares deeply for others. He'll instantly go out of his way, even risking danger, to help someone in trouble, regardless of whether they're a childhood friend or a total stranger. This stems in part from his strong morals and regard for the general "good" -- he can't stand to see people being hurt, mistreated, or otherwise treated unfairly. If he does, he won't hesitate to leap into the middle of any mess to lend a hand. An equally large part of Ven's character is his regard for his friends, specifically. His loved ones matter more to him than anything else, including his own life, which he demonstrates by risking everything to protect them. Terra and Aqua are especially precious to him, as Ven goes so far as to disregard his fears of producing the Χ-blade to try and save them; in this sense, he considers their two lives to be worth more than the apocalyptic fate that he could, however indirectly, bring upon the universe. Ven's ties to these two friends in particular are so strong that he draws actual, literal strength from them when he needs it. While this is due in part to the nature of the Kingdom Hearts universe, wherein strength comes from the heart and the memories within it, the trio's display of producing desperate power through their bonds is nonetheless an impressive and telling feat. Ven's tendency to be selfless and even self-sacrificing, however, does extend beyond his love for his best friends. Once he discovered the truth about Vanitas and himself, Ven was quick to come to terms with what he was and just what his existence could mean to countless worlds. He resolved to die if need be, first by not fighting back when Eraqus attempted to kill him, later by outright asking Terra and Aqua to put an end to him if the situation reached that point, and then by resolving to destroy the Χ-blade at the cost of his life. Generally speaking and on a day-to-day basis, however, Ven tends to be optimistic with an honest streak. He's forward with his opinion while still being considerate of others, offering his input where need be without being nosey or overbearing. He has a generous sense of humor that can cross over into teasing and/or sarcasm now and again, and he always prefers smiling and laughing to anything else if he can help it. Overall, he's very childlike, typically giving off a heavy sense of naïveté that can oftentimes be misleading, as from time to time he's proven to be surprisingly insightful and mature for his age. Even so, he's shown to be pretty sensitive at times; when Terra snaps at him, Ven actually takes it hard enough to be pushed to tears. He doesn't like for others to have a bad opinion of him, he hates feeling like he's disappointed anyone, and he will do everything he can to try and be on good terms with people. Having been limited to the Land of Departure for so long, Ven's very curious about anything and anyone new or different. He harbors an inquisitive, adventurous nature that often has him acting impulsively and jumping into things, and he isn't afraid to disobey his guardian figures to do so. To say the least, he can be hard-headed and extremely stubborn, but his intuition and sense of judgment are usually in the right direction. Abilities TOO MANY sob I will get to this What Should I Know? Daily Life Category:Characters Category:Characters in Davenport Category:Pro-Dragon Characters